The Diary of a Princess
by Honey and Almond Nougat
Summary: A diary written by princess Zelda, stating her love for a man she cant have. After oot. *Dark Lily*
1. One Last Memory

__

"Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again."

-Unknown

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda Fanfic: 

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters and am just using them in a short little series of stories hoping that Zelda fans wont hate me after. 

First Entry: One Last Memory

I sat waiting at my bedroom window, waiting by just the light of the moon for my prince to arrive one last time before we would part ways forever. He was destined to save not only Hyrule but other worlds as well… I knew this would be our last getaway before he departed for another adventure... 

My prince is Link, the savior of Hyrule. He slew Ganondorf, keeping Hyrule from imminent doom and giving it a bright and peaceful future, where I can reign in happiness. Now my hero must leave. Leaving not only with my blessing, but also my heart. 

For years I had dreamed of the day that my handsome prince would come to me and sweep me off my feet. The day I saw Link outside in the royal garden, I knew he was the one. Yet somehow I knew I would have to share him with the world and that his heroic spirit would never truly be mine. He had after all, his own destiny that couldn't be changed for even me, Princess Zelda. 

Even from early on, I knew Link could never love me the same way I loved him. He was with me only because of his duty to protect the Triforce and also for our friendship. Link and I spent time together after that faithful battle with Ganondorf. He always came to me when I was in need to get away from royal duties to show me what it was like to be 'normal'. Well as normal as you could be being the Princess of Hyrule. Link showed me how it was to just be a kid and not have to be the proper princess that everyone wanted me to be. I think that's how I knew I loved him. He was there to cheer me up and he taught me how to be free. 

A free spirit, if only that's how it could stay. I always had to return to my duty as the princess and he was free to roam. Every time I went with him, I knew I was giving him another piece to my heart that would never be returned. The ironic thing is that while I was giving him my heart, I didn't realize that his heart already belonged to his true love…adventure. 

So here I am, waiting for this last burst of freedom before I have to settle into my role as the Queen of Hyrule. One last time to forget about the pressures of the Crown and just be a kid again. 

I saw my green hooded hero ride up in the moonlight. He stopped under my window and held out a hand for me to grab onto. His blond hair seemed to shine a tint of gold and his eyes sparkled with their usual mischief. He helped me onto his horse then when I had my arms around his firm stomach; he sped off far away from the palace. 

I've often wondered why Link has never thought of me as anything more then just a friend; sometimes I even wonder if the fact that he has to save me all the time annoys him. No matter how many questions I have that are unanswered, I realize that if any of them really mattered, he wouldn't travel all this way just to spend time with me.

The rest of the night was like one we've never had. We didn't just go to our normal spot by Zora River, instead Link showed me every little valley of Hyrule possible, from every little cave on Goron mountain, to all the hidden corners of the lost woods. We shared a magical night filled with joy and laughter. Everything was perfect. Well to me anything I did with Link would be considered perfect. 

Our last stop was the place I have treasured most, our hidden grotto in Zora River. Link and I have spent all our hidden getaways in this very spot, just the 2 of us alone under the light of the moon, trying to get away from reality. Me trying to get away from my reality as the princess and him well… just trying to get away from being the hero everyone wants him to be. 

Even when he tries not be the hero, he is. He saved me from myself and hey…not matter what, he'll always be my prince charming. 

0--}---

- The Dark Lily

*Note: yes I know most people think Zelda and Link should end up together, but this story just shows what happens when things don't turn out exactly that way. And yes I'm sorry for the pain you went through while reading it, but please r&r! More to come! ^_^


	2. The Window

__

"You will do foolish things in the name of love, so you might as well do them with enthusiasm!"

-Colette

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda Fanfic:

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters and am just using them in a short little series of stories hoping that Zelda fans wont hate me after.

Second Entry: The Window

We rode up to my window after watching the sunrise together. Link jumped down and extended his hand to help me carefully get down off his horse. We walked up together to my windowsill then he put his arms around me in a warm embrace and I closed my eyes, feeling complete in his arms. He whispered to me that he would always treasure the time we spent together and I said the same. 

Tears started to pour down my cheeks as he gently wiped them off and told me everything was going to be ok in the end. I put my head on his chest and he tells me that when he returns, we can spend more time together then before, because he would miss his friend. 

My heart is pounding and breaking at the same time. I don't want him to leave me here alone and yet I am scared of what I am going to do but before I can lose my courage, I tell him I love him. 

He tilts my head up and smiles his cute little smile. "I've always known…" is what he tells me and before he could insert his 'but' into the sentence I kiss him passionately on the lips. Tears spilling down my cheeks. He pulls away. I tell him no matter what I would always love him, even as a friend if that were all he wanted. He hugs me and tells me that even though his heart belongs to another, his love for me as a friend would never stop. 

With a kiss on the cheek and a boyish grin he was off. Leaving me standing here with my heart shattering as the realization of what was happening sunk in. I don't, no can't cry until he was out of site. I don't want him to see the pain I am suffering because I know it isn't his fault. 

When he is little more then a spec on the horizon, I collapse to the ground with tears bursting from within. I feel my heart shattering once more and I know it's over. Our time together is over for as long as there were worlds in trouble. 

I climb the windowsill into my room and collapse into bed with tears still running down my cheeks. The last thing I can remember before falling asleep is how would I be able to see him at the ceremony tomorrow and not be able to be alone with him…

0--}---

- The Dark Lily

*Note: I know the entries r short but the princess is a busy girl u know ^_~ More to come. Enjoy! ^_^


	3. The Final Goodbye

__

" It is never any good dwelling on goodbyes. It is not the being together that it prolongs, it is the parting. "

-Elizabeth Charlotte Lucy Bibescu

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda FanFic: 

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters and am just using them in a short little series of stories hoping that Zelda fans wont hate me after. Yes I know I've used the same disclaimer on all 3 chapters so far… but who really reads it anyway?

Third Entry: The Final Goodbye

Tears formed on my face. Tears of sorrow had now appeared. In only 5 minutes I would see him for the last time at a formal ceremony dedicated to the hero of Hyrule. Say my final goodbye as the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. Last night I had said goodbye to my friend Link, my Prince Charming. I had said goodbye to him as the girl he would bring to a special grotto at Zora's River, as a friend and as the one who will always love him, but knows she can never have him. 

I paced around the room still in tears yet even in a cloud of tears, thinking a mile a minute. I don't want to go through with this. Why the need for a formal ceremony? It seemed too final; too much like I would never see him again. When would be the next time I could see him? Does this mean we would never meet again? Would he ever come back? What happens if… if… if he died? NO! I couldn't think like that! He would live! After all it was Link, the man with the undying spirit. I smiled at the thought of my hero, who didn't seem to know fear. 

I heard someone enter the room; a guard here to inform me it's time to become Princess Zelda and say farewell to the hero. I compose myself; look in the mirror and see a figure of elegance and beauty and know I'm ready. 

My heart started to beat faster at the thought of seeing him again… even though I knew it wouldn't be for long. So many emotions running though me as I walked down to see him. Sorrow, anger, despair, happiness, longing, regret, anticipation, disappointment and some I could not even put into words. The hallway seemed never ending till at last I saw the familiar green hooded boy, well man now, amongst the crowd of onlookers. 

Trumpets blare and everyone stands as I entered. I gave the signal for everyone to sit as Link came up to greet me. I smiled and with poise and I began the formal speech, thanking him for having saved Hyrule from an evil destiny and restoring peace to my land. He gave me his knowing grin as I finished and I let him thank the people of Hyrule for everything before I dismissed the public and head towards the dinning room for a royal dinner. 

The noble and rich from all across Hyrule came to the feast to dine in honor of our hero. I was at the head of the enormous table, Link was to one side and more were to the other. I chated aimlessly to some of the elite people about some suggestions they had about how to make their lives better, while Link gave tips to the new general of Hyrule. Finally Link was free we get a chance to chat. We reminisced about the past and teased each other mercilessly, acting as if he weren't leaving. Others join into our conversation and it felt like I had lost him yet again to everything else. 

Dinner passed too quickly and desert came far too soon. I said a final toast and before everyone got up to walk out to the courtyard; Link slipped me a letter. I gave him a hesitant look and he smiled vaguely before motioning to place the letter in my cloak pocket. He walked off as I stared at the front of the letter, tracing the waves of his writing before I put the letter away and then hurry to catch up with him in the crowd. I fell into step beside him. I could see Epona waiting calmly for him; I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of her, even though she was just a horse. Why did she get to be with him and I couldn't? 

Everyone stopped at the edge of the courtyard, but Link and I continued walking towards Epona. I told the people that now we send off this brave hero into battle, so he could save other lands from evil. Link knelt and kissed my hand. He whispers, "Thank you Princess… I will never forget you…" before rising to wave to the people. He climbed onto Epona, rode out and jerked the reigns to make her raise her front legs while he waved and yelled goodbye, before riding hard away from the castle. 

Everyone around me was cheering, but all I could hear was the sound of the hooves riding off with my dear Link. As I stood there with my arms crossed in front of my heart, I felt the hole inside where he stole my heart all those nights when we were together. I smiled at the thought that if him leaving made me feel this bad when we are just friends, what would it feel like if we had been together and he left? Even at that thought… I still thought it would be better to be able to have loved him like that and have him leave, then have just friendship and have him leave. Then I would have had some memory to hold onto while he was gone. 

I turned towards everyone with a smile on my face and told them of the joy it was to send our hero off to battle to save another land and I thanked them all for coming. I stood and smiled gracefully as my guests thanked me for the wonderful evening and left. When the last guest left and the guards closed the doors I collapsed into a chair. 

I felt numb. Emotionally drained. After crying all day how could I have any more emotions left in me? The hole seemed to have spread throughout my body and I begin to feel emptier and emptier. 

I sat for what seems like hours before retreating to my chambers. The moonlight was all I had to see by, as darkness had set in. I laid the cloak across my bed and stared at the pocket that contained the letter. Should I read it? No… what would happen if it made me feel more pain? Could I possibly feel any emptier then I did already? I really didn't want to know the answer to the last question, because I had a feeling that it was possible. So I went to get ready for bed. 

When I re-entered my room, I placed the letter on the chair to be read at a later date. I had decided I didn't want to cry anymore, well at least for the rest of the day. So I said a prayer and stumbled tiredly into bed. The pang I felt in my chest didn't subside, but if could get through this first night without crying… I knew I could survive. I smiled. I smiled a faint loving smile as I held the picture of myself in the arms of my Prince Charming. If I could keep that feeling of comfort and love with me, I would never be alone. He would come back to me one day and until then, I should be happy just to have been able to be with him at all. 

The warm covers that surrounded me give me security and I fell asleep knowing that at least in my dreams, he would always be with me. 

0--}---

- The Dark Lily

*Note: She is lonely isn't she? Things will get better! I promise! ^_^ Right now she needs to find herself. Anyway still planning for at least 2 more chapters before I get tried of writing this! Thanks to anyone who reads this and a special thanks to anyone that reviews! 


	4. Surprises

__

"Those who do not know how to weep with their whole heart, don't know how to laugh either."

-Golda Meir

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelda Fanfic: 

*Disclaimer: I think if u have read any of the previous chapters u would realize that: I do not any of the Zelda characters and am just using them in a short little series of stories hoping that Zelda fans wont hate me after. ^_^

Fourth Entry: Surprises

"_Link… I love you!" I whisper. He grabs me and kisses me deeply. With so much passion that my heart melts. He lets me catch my breath and I see his eyes longing for more. He smiles and says, " I love you too, my darling." I trace the outline of face then close my eyes and kiss him…_

I opened my eyes and gave a startled scream, then turned all red. I didn't see Link standing in front of me; instead standing there was a redheaded servant boy who was sent to bring me my breakfast. The boy seems flustered by the sudden embrace and quickly stumbled off, forgetting about the tray. I suddenly realized that I was standing there in my nightgown. Embarrassment came over me and I made my way back to my room.

As I walked back I blushed at the thought of having kissed that boy in the way Link had in my dream. I giggled at the thought of what that poor boy must have thought after having been kissed like that by the Princess. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I read less romance novels. I sighed and thought that maybe instead I could just go see Link to get all this desire for him out of my system. I stopped as the realization that Link was gone. A tear fell down my cheek and I ran to my room and quickly shut the door.

I stumbled onto my unmade bed and hugged my knees while rocking back and forth trying not to cry, as I became aware of the world again. Reality was too harsh; sometimes it was just easier to stay in a dream. I spotted the letter on the chair beside me and I contemplated whether or not I should read it. What could he possibly have to say in this letter? Could it be that he was telling me that he loved me!? Or maybe wrote me a letter telling me he never wanted to see me again… Since I was already about to cry, I figured why not read it and be all set for disappointment.

I held back the tears and reached for the letter. I grabbed it then got out of bed and headed for the desk by the window, where the sun was warm and bright. I took a deep breath then opened the letter. I started to read:

__

To my dear Zelda,

I wish I knew what to say, but sadly fighting evil monsters comes more natural to me then this whole love thing. So I decided to write you a letter rather then explain in person. Yes I know this makes me a coward writing to you instead of telling you, but I'm blaming it on the fact that I had to leave. 

I'm sorry… but I… well… I can't be more then just friends. I know you know that, but it's not all because I'm always off fighting. It's because I'm in love with someone. Malon…she's the one I want to marry. 

Sorry this is how you're finding out. I really am. I'm not sorry we spent time together however. I will always love you for being my friend. You taught me everything and helped me when I needed a friend the most. 

When I come back I hope we can still be friends. I couldn't live without our nights by the lake. I know it's selfish of me for wanting both of you. It's just I can see Malon and I growing old together on the farm with our children. Yet I can also see us, Princess and Hero together in a great friendship. 

I hope you can consider just being best friends forever. If you cant then I'm sorry for hurting you so much that you don't think we can. Well I must be off! Keep smiling!

Love always,

Link 

P.S. I want you to be at my wedding, as my Best Girl of sorts. Please consider it.

I sat shocked. I had to re-read the letter over and over before it all sunk in. He loved her? How could this be? Tears ran down my face once more.

Before the flood of water works came I heard a knock at the door. I whipped away the tears and told whoever was out there to come inside. The servant from before came in with a tray. 

He looked at me then quickly looked down and blushed. " I… huh... I was sent to bring you your food P-Princess Zelda." He put the food on the table by the door never looking at me and quickly headed for the door. He suddenly turned and says in my direction, "Uh… umm… I'm sorry about the... err… k-k-kiss… this morn-

"No. I'm sorry!" I cut in, "That was entirely my fault. I guess that's what happens when you sleep walk. So you don't have to worry about it. Really!"

He looked up and smiled. Then bows while saying thank you Princess and then left. I giggled while he closed the door. He was a pretty cute fellow… 

My mind wandered for a while before I realized that I still had the letter in my hand. I frowned and then decided I would forget about it for the moment and just enjoy breakfast. 

A whole week passed before I thought about the letter again. 

I think the whole friend thing had sunk in, because for some reason I smiled every time I thought of Link. Both of us had different ideas of marriage anyway. He wanted to live on a farm, while I preferred the castle, yet we both agree that the lake was the perfect place for us. No matter what, I would never want to lose that time by the lake. Being Best Girl also was starting to have a nice ring to it. 

As it turned out, the last couple of days had been rather exciting. With thoughts of Link out of my mind, I had been free to shall we say 'play the field'. I had never noticed before how many eligible bachelors there were in the kingdom. Each one had a unique quality and appeal about them. 

Although at the moment I had found one in particular that was to my liking. He was quite handsome and was very intelligent. The more time I spent with him, the more I seemed to like him. He understood me at a level Link never had. Link and I would always have our special moments but now I was ready to move on from a Hero infatuation and love with my whole heart. 

I was falling in love with my new beau more and more. But there was one problem, he was one of my servants… 

0--}---

- The Dark Lily

*Note: now is it good? I revised it and added what I felt was too short for an actual chapter. But anyway, so if you liked it PLEASE tell me so maybe I could do some more Zelda fics if ppl don't mind that much. 


End file.
